Classroom Chaos
by KittensFlowerGirl28
Summary: A girl named Jennifer is in charge of being the teacher. One thing got in the way. A stupid kid named Lucas tries to interrupt the class by doing idiotic things and yea thats that.
1. Chapter 1

One day, I walked to class and then I tried to find my teacher to ask her a question about an assignment. Then Mr. Bowman came into my classroom and said that my teacher went to apple for a training lesson. Mr. Bowman said,  
"I need you to teach the class for today and I want you to do a good job!" Mr. Bowman left and then the whole class shouted,  
"PARTY TIME!" The whole class started pulling out their iPods and iPhones and started texting one another until I got super annoyed with this situation and said,  
"Everybody STOP!" The whole class started to look at me and then my best friend Ariel said,  
"I think we should do something academic before we play lots of fun games." I agreed with Ariel's idea. We should get some smart facts sinking into our brains before we fry them.  
"I OBJECT TO THIS STATEMENT!" objected Lucas. "We need to play more and more games so then we can get stupider and stupider every single second we gaze into the electronic world!  
"Lucas, no one likes you since you're the annoying person in the class! commented Jayson. 'Why is he even in our class anyway!'"  
"Good question." I replied to Jayson's remark. So then I made the students do one page of math homework on solving algebraic expressions then I allowed everyone to play on their phones for about half an hour.  
"Yes I finally get what I want!" Lucas exclaimed.  
"Teacher! Lucas is complaining about getting his way!" said Jasmine. I didn't respond to her complaint because it was a way to get Lucas into trouble.  
"Can you please punish Lucas into the timeout corner for four and a half years, or maybe he can have trash duty, or maybe you can whack Lucas on the butt for about 1 million times, or you can…"  
"Ok Jayson that is enough!" I said. "Lucas, I need you to stop breathing so hard in class because it spreads germs and then it can also be contagious to some people who are very sensitive to that stuff so please stop doing that or I'll have to send you to the principals' office!


	2. Chapter 2

"But I don't want to go to the office!" complained Lucas.  
"Well too bad you're gonna have to if you don't shape you stupid idiotic four-year old who is in 6th grade!" yelled Jasmine.  
"Teacher, can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaseeeee send Lucas to the office because I'm tired of him sneezing and coughing on me all the time!" pleaded Jayson.  
"He always watches over my shoulder watching me play Doodle Jump and then he always takes the iPod away from me! It's not fair to me and to everyone and that makes me think of him as a disrespectful person!" persuaded Kelly.  
"Lucas, go to the time out corner for fifteen minutes!" the class is ashamed of your behavior!  
"No I don't want to!" cried Lucas. Everyone stared at Lucas and started laughing. Everyone also enjoyed his toddler like behavior. And then I started to laugh too because it was so hilariously funny.  
"No I don't want to cause I can't walk," imitated Ariel. The whole class started laughing including me.  
"Alright," I said sternly. "I want you to get out your science notebooks and take notes on the whole chapter of cells. I heard you are having a test next week. The whole class did their notes for about 1 hour and then I allowed them to play on their iPods for fifteen minutes.  
"OMG! new high score on Subway Surfers, everybody just loves me, like truly," exclaimed Anita  
"Nobody cares about you since you're so screechy and have a high pitched voice, I hate I hate it I hate it!" replied Lucas.  
"What did you say to me?" exclaimed Anita.  
"What did I say," began Lucas  
"What did you say you little infant?! What did you say?!" yelled Jayson. The whole class turned around and stared at Lucas for 10 minutes and that made Lucas turn redder and redder.  
"I didn't stare cause I knew it was sort of wrong to do that to a person who is getting embarrassed. I told the class to leave Lucas alone. Then out of nowhere, Jocelyn. the news reporter of the school took a picture of Lucas and she said,  
"This is going into the yearbook, I'm positively sure that this will make it. And Lucas, you'll be well-known for your bad behavior."  
"Good job Jocelyn, good job!" replied Ariel.


	3. Chapter 3

The class began to quiet down as I assigned them to read two chapters of history. After they finished reading. I let the class pick whatever movie and then the whole class gets to watch it including Lucas (sadly). I named the choices, Ponyo, Wreck it Ralph, or Despicable Me. The whole class started shouting out answers and then It sort of got out of control.  
"Oh oh oh oh oh oh can we watch Ponyo?!" exclaimed Lucas. The whole class looked at him and then the whole class shouted out,  
"NO! Ponyo is for babies who don't know how to read!"  
"I wanna watch Despicable Me," exclaimed Jasmine. The whole class looked at her and said,  
"Yes yes yes I wanna watch Despicable Me!" I played the movie and everyone started pulling out their iPods and iPhones so then they can text each other during the movie and I allowed that.  
"Can't we watch a different movie, this movie is boring and it sucks!" complained Lucas. I told Lucas to go back to the timeout chair and then the whole class started laughing at him and I thought it was sort of funny myself. So Lucas went back to the timeout corner and everyone lived happily ever after. (well, except for Lucas :D)


End file.
